


Kageyama and the Elastic Boy

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Choking, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Flexible Hinata, Frotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, New sex positions, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Sub Hinata Shouyou, Teasing, Top Kageyama Tobio, dom Kageyama Tobio, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: "Aw, is that really the best you can do, Kageyama?" teased Hinata, resting his fingers on his thigh and playing with where the hem of his shorts were. Kageyama cursed and looked away; the sight of Hinata stretching so easily made him incredibly horny.OR Hinata is super bendy.





	Kageyama and the Elastic Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmygosh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ohmygosh).



> Dedicated to @ohmygosh because FUCK YES WE ARE THE SAME PERSON! Thanks for the ideas! Hope you like!
> 
> THERE ARE TYPOS, PLEASE EXCUSE THIS! ENJOY!

"Just five more laps! Come on, boys, you can do it!"

Everyone was panting heavy, sweat dripping fast down their foreheads as they continued running around the gym. The first years were panting hard and looking weak, but Tsukishima didn't care. For three long years, he'd worked hard to stretch and run under their previous captain's supervision (for his first year at Karasuno, it had been Daichi, and for his second year it had been Ennoshita). But now, he had all the control, seeing as he was now a third year and the captain of Karasuno's official boy's volleyball team.

Yamaguchi, now Karasuno's official vice-captain that wore the number "2" on his official uniform, gave him a little smile as he ran beside Tsukishima. He always thought Tsukki was so cool, noticing that he'd still not worked up a sweat even though they'd done many laps. Kageyama and Hinata ran directly behind them, and they smirked a little at the sight of Yamaguchi blushing whenever he was around Tsukki. The action was something they always noticed when he was around their now-captain, but it was a shame Tsukishima never seemed to notice.

"Alright!" yelled Tsukishima, "Everyone have a water break and then we'll do some stretches."

The first-years chugged down whatever water was in their water bottles, while the third-years took their time, standing in a crowd. None of them had ever been so opposed to morning work-outs like the current first-years were. Kageyama lifted up the edge of his shirt and began to dab at a faint sweat line that was beginning to form that.

"Stupid Kageyama... I told you, you should bring a sweat towel," scolded Hinata, "Don't use the edge of your shirt!"

"Shut up, dumbass," snapped Kageyama to his boyfriend, and Hinata gave him a careful smile.

After a while, Tsukki rounded up the team again for stretches. The team headed to the opposite wall and lined up there. Everybody knew immediately what to do, having been used to their stretching routine by now, and they each hiked up their right legs on the wall.

"Come on, guys," scolded Tsukki, "You can do better than that!"

They were leaning against the wall, trying to get the leg that was against the wall as straight as possible. It seemed that every first-year and second-year struggled a bit. Tsukki, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama mostly had the right idea, not quite being able to scoot all the way up to the wall so they were flat against it, but stretched enough.

However, the straightness of their bodies were _nothing_ compared to Hinata.

The small middle blocker had no problem at all reaching the wall. His right leg was straight up against the wall, with the toes of his left foot touching the wall. His nose poked at the wall in front of him. Hinata's eyes drifted to his right where he began to eye his boyfriend, smirking. Kageyama gulped.

"Wow," one of the first-years beside Kageyama whispered, "Hinata is so flexible!”

Kageyama looked over at Hinata again. The boy had begun to run his right hand up and down his right leg, starting at his knee and slowly drifting his fingertips down to his thigh, where the hem of his shorts had fallen down so much that his pale thigh was _extremely_ visible.

"Aw, is that really the best you can do, Kageyama?" teased Hinata, resting his fingers on his thigh and playing with where the hem of his shorts were. Kageyama cursed and looked away; the sight of Hinata stretching so easily made him incredibly horny.

They switched legs, and Kageyama decided against looking at his boyfriend.

However, that wasn't the last of his bendy boyfriend. Tsukki ordered them to get in three rows of four, and of _course_ , Hinata, the little _shit_ , decided to plop himself directly in front of Kageyama, so that he had no choice but to eye him up.

The spread their legs wide and then bent down to touch the floor with their palms, and Hinata did everything he could to make a show of the action. He slowly bent over, placing his palms down on the ground flat before bending completely in half, grabbing at his ankles. Upside down, he smiled at Kageyama. The setter blushed and tried to focus on the ground instead of Hinata, who looked incredibly cute with his hair all hanging upside down, and tried to ignore how tight Hinata's ass looked at that moment.

However, when Tsukishima was done counting how long they had to hold the position for and ordered them to stand straight, Kageyama could not miss the way Hinata ran his hands up his legs slowly, making a point as he ran his hands up his body. He looked over his shoulder to see if his favorite setter had seen it (and _oh fuck_ , he definitely saw) before winking and softening his features. Kageyama was ready to slap him.

Just _what_ Hinata was trying to do, he didn't know. Was he just trying to be a cheeky little shit? Because that was certainly how it seemed.

But Kageyama’s seemingly half-hard dick didn’t go away during practice like he’d hoped. In fact, it only seemed to harden up more, especially when they practiced hitting the balls over the net while Kageyama and the only other setter on the team, a second-year that was rather tall and skinny, tossed balls for the rest of them. Hinata had rolled up the sleeves on his t-shirt that he was wearing, and Kageyama swore he did it on _purpose_. Because now Hinata’s biceps were showing and _god, did he look cute_ , with his pale shoulders and sweaty folds of his arms.

Kageyama hated his stupid, adorable boyfriend.

But it was when Hinata jumped up high, slammed a ball hard on the other side of the court, and then turned to Kageyama and winked for the second time that day, that Kageyama had had enough.

After practice and after they’d changed into their normal clothes, saying goodbye to their teammates and captain, Kageyama aggressively gripped onto his boyfriend’s hand as they walked home together, growling in his ear,

“Come home with me.”

Hinata snickered, “No thanks. My mom is making curry soup for dinner.”

Kageyama stopped walking and yanked Hinata hard against him.

“ _That wasn’t an invite_.”

Hinata gulped a little bit before smiling softly. “Why do you want me to come over? What’s wrong?”

“You know damn well what’s wrong, you little shit.”

The redhead leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. “How about I come over after dinner?”

“Call your mom now and tell her you’re having dinner at my place.”

Hinata stuck out his bottom lip, whining, “But… curry soup…”

Kageyama looked at him darkly again, grunting, “Don’t make me tell you again.”

Hinata knew better than to test his boyfriend when he got into such a state, so he obeyed and began to dial his mother’s phone number, telling her that he would eat curry soup later when he got home. To be quite honest, and much as he loved his mother’s yummy cooking, he was looking forward to going home with Kageyama. He, too, had been pent up and craved release. So, although he acted otherwise, Hinata was more than happy to go to his boyfriend’s house.

“’Yama,” called Hinata sweetly, snaking his fingers into his boyfriend’s again and asking, “Can we make popcorn when we get to your house? My mom won’t buy me any and I haven’t had it in such a long time…”

And honestly, who was Kageyama to deny when Hinata’s voice sounded so much like the spread of honey on toast? But he wasn’t going to completely comply without a fight.

So, Kageyama stated bluntly, “Maybe after I fuck you.”

Hinata spluttered, not expecting the straightforward response. “H-Hey!” he blushed, “Watch your mouth!” On the inside, he could hardly wait. It had been a long time since he and Kageyama had sex, but today was the perfect opportunity since Kageyama’s mother was away for the weekend on a business trip.

The tall setter did not answer his boyfriend, instead gripped his fingers tighter and continued walking. Hinata felt a tiny smile form over his face when he looked up at his boyfriend. Last year, when they’d had sex for the first time, Kageyama was gentle and would be for many times they were intimate after that. But now, Kageyama have evolved into a much more confident person, being completely blunt and open about everything he did, not just when they made love to each other. And Hinata was completely proud, because he knew that that sudden confidence that his boyfriend had evolved entirely from him.

When they reached Kageyama’s house, the taller boy did not hesitate in slamming the door shut and throwing Hinata against the wall.

“Hey--!” yelped Hinata in surprise, but he did not get to finish, for Kageyama had now planted his own lips against the gingers. Hinata did not even had a moment to catch his breath, gasping into his boyfriend’s embrace and half-closing his eyes. Hinata thought that Kageyama’s eyelashes were long and beautiful.

While the kissed, Hinata finally found the comfort to wrap his arms around Kageyama’s back, allowing himself to be help aggressively against the wall, trapped between the solid barrier and Kageyama’s chest. The taller boy did not hold back, capturing the sweet, soft lips over and over again in a melting embrace.

Kageyama’s lips were hot and heavy against his own, and Hinata wished that they could continue kissing forever. Although Kageyama’s kisses were almost always rough, they also had a gentleness to them. Especially when, in the midst of hard kissing, he’d slow down for just a moment, capturing Hinata’s lips in his own again and holding them there for a moment, kissing at his top lip and simply nibbling at his mouth for a moment before resuming his previous pace. It turned Hinata on like no other, made his dick jump in his shorts.

Kageyama pulled away a little, breathing fast against Hinata’s lips before knocking their foreheads together, opening his eyes to look down into his boyfriend. Hinata had the most gorgeous eyes.

“You’re pretty,” he said suddenly, but he suddenly felt just a smidge of embarrassment, cheeks turning a very faint pink. Hinata smiled and leaned up, pecking his lips one more time before pulling back again.

“Kageyama,” he whispered lowly, with much innocence but also a hint of seduction, “Take me to bed?”

Kageyama’s brain finally caught up with him, and then his pupils were blown wide, a bit of a bite in his tone as he cursed,

“Fuck yeah.”

In a quick motion, Kageyama scooped his boyfriend in his arms and was racing for his bedroom, Hinata giggling cutely the entire way. His body shook against Kageyama, and the dark-haired man felt his heart start suddenly before he was slamming his bedroom door shut with Hinata still in his arms. He tossed the ginger on the bed.

“Take your clothes off,” he ordered, because he didn’t want to waste any time, feeling the pit of his stomach bump and twist with the desire to be buried deep inside of Hinata’s colorless hole. Hinata obeyed his command immediately, already feeling the heat that had risen in his earlier rise still. He threw off his shirt first, then slowly began to make his way down to his short, standing up and turning around while he did so, so that Kageyama saw two tight ass cheeks through tight boxers first. Kageyama groaned.

The setter began to unbutton his jeans, allowing them to shimmy down his legs around his socks before lifting the hem of his shirt over his head. Hinata bit his lip, watching as Kageyama came closer, pushing him back onto the bed and standing in front of him. Hinata smiled, then crawled back on his boyfriend’s bed until he was laying against the sheets. Kageyama crawled up after him, resting right above him and leaving another chaste kiss on his lips.

After a moment, Kageyama slotted himself between Hinata’s legs, slowly pushing his legs up until they were spread and bent halfway. Hinata smirked knowingly and moaned a little over-the-top when Kageyama rested their hips together. Hinata immediately wrapped his legs around his hips, locking his ankles together. The action encouraged Kageyama to gently begin a slow motion of rocking his hips against Hinata’s, groaning at the finality of the friction.

Hinata leaned up, gripping at Kageyama’s neck and leaning up a little to leave a few pecks against the warm skin. Kageyama closed his eyes. The redhead’s lips against his skin felt like warm fire, hot to the touch.

“Hinata,” he groaned, and Hinata whined again, pushing his hips up against Kageyama. The other boy began to rock harder, needing his boyfriend’s touch. However, Hinata began to whine and whimper louder, indicating something was wrong. Kageyama stopped instantly, eyeing his boyfriend with worry.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, a little panicked, “Am I hurting you?”

“’Yama,” whined Hinata, “More skin… come on…”

Kageyama blinked down at him several times.

“Take them off… please…”

Tobio’s eyes darkened again, and suddenly he was backing away from his boyfriend and ripping his boxers off of his legs, throwing his own off.

“Fuck,” snarled Kageyama, and then he was yanking Hinata against him again, laying back on his back and pulling Hinata on top of him. Hinata straddled him and groaned when their cocks met harshly. Kageyama wrapped his arms around him, holding him close before slithering a hand down to his lower back and rocking Hinata against him once more.

Hinata moaned, buried his head into Kageyama’s neck and biting his lip. Kageyama ground his hips harder against his boyfriend, who was meeting his pace just as frantically. Groans lit up the silence of the room, and Kageyama lowered his needy hands further, grabbing hard at Hinata’s ass and forcing him to grind even harder into his throbbing cock.

Hinata felt their tips catch again and he began to shake with the pleasure of being so close to Kageyama, who was biting at his ass with his nails, leaving small, deep crescents there.

“K-Kageyama,” panted Hinata, “Oh!”

Kageyama’s eyes rolled back into his skull, head turning to the side to kiss at Hinata’s hair as he rolled their hips together. Hinata’s tiny cock felt so small against his own bulging member. He felt precum smear across his cock, and groaned loudly when he realized Hinata had leaked on him.

“Fuck,” cursed Kageyama, “God, you’re so hot.”

Hinata whined again, and Kageyama bit at the shell of his ear, tugging and sucking as he moved down to tease his lobe. Hinata began to shake with fury, could already feel an orgasm wanting to overtake him. Kageyama must’ve known, too, because, without warning, he quickly stuck a finger up deep inside of Hinata’s hole, completely dry. The other boy gasped, throwing his head back with eyes wide and shocked as he moaned loud, orgasm hitting him like a ton of bricks as he spilled his semen all over the boy underneath him.

“Good boy,” praised Kageyama, “You’re a good boy.”

“Mm,” whined Hinata, and then he was desperately humping Kageyama again, burying his head further into the warmth of Kageyama’s neck. It became very clear that Hinata was still hard after his first orgasm, and the thought of Hinata enjoying this as much as Tobio was, was enough for him to growl harshly before flipping them over. Hinata lay panting, drunk with lust underneath him.

“I hate it when you tease me,” he snapped, and Hinata smiled.

“Liar,” he responded weakly, and he was right. Kageyama loved it when Hinata made him weak in the knees.

“I wanna eat you out,” said Kageyama suddenly, and Hinata couldn’t help but think _there he goes again, with the bluntness_.

“Yeah,” whimpered Hinata, “Please.”

“Please what?” responded Kageyama darkly, and Hinata whined, knowing what his boyfriend wanted.

“Please eat me out,” cried Hinata, “Please…”

Kageyama clicked his tongue, “Come on… I know you can do better than that.”

“Shut the fuck up and eat me out,” snapped Hinata, “I haven’t got all day.”

Kageyama’s eyes darkened further still, and then he was slithering a hand up to Hinata’s throat, closing his fingers easily around his slim neck. He gave him a light squeeze, temporarily knocking the air out of Hinata’s lungs with the action. Shouyou choked a little.

“Don’t you fucking snap at me,” hissed Kageyama, and Hinata wished he’d choke him a little harder. “Beg for me properly or I’ll put a cock ring on you and make you wear it all weekend.”

Hinata moaned, back arching off the bed, especially when Kageyama tightened his hold on his neck. It wasn’t like Kageyama actually owned a cock ring, but just the thought of being punished with one was almost enough to put Hinata over the edge.

“Oh, fuck,” cried Hinata, “Choke me harder.”

The taller of the two was a little taken aback by the sudden request, but he regained his posture by asking, “What was that? Couldn’t hear you, love.”

Hinata let out a little whimper, finally finding his voice and begging, “Choke me harder, please, choke me until I can barely breathe, fuck…” Hinata shuddered, “Please, I can’t take it, choke me _harder_.”

Kageyama groaned, and then he slowly closed his fingers around Hinata’s throat tighter, very slowly. Hinata had never made such a request _any_ time they had sex, and he was a little afraid of hurting him. Hinata could tell by the look in Kageyama’s eyes what he was thinking, and so he gave a little smile, closing his fingers around the ones that held his neck, and whispered,

“Harder, baby. You won’t hurt me, I promise.”

Tobio licked his lips, clenching tighter. Hinata could begin to feel the struggle of breathing, felt the pain it took to take a breath, and he now knew that he loved the feeling of being choked. Kageyama didn’t let up for a second, continued squeezing and squeezing until Hinata was taking very quick breaths. The sight of Hinata looking up at him, gagging for air was the hottest sight, and then he was getting ahead of himself, squeezing _hard_ , until Hinata could not take a single breath.

He felt his face turn hot, turning red as he began to wheeze. His other hard instinctively raised to the hand around his throat as he choked, unable to take a breath. A tear squeezed from his eye as he began to lose a little oxygen, but Hinata hushed the instinctive panic in his chest, told himself that this was Kageyama, and that he would never hurt him.

A few seconds went by and then Kageyama removed his hand entirely, and Hinata took a big gulp of air, coughing a little. Kageyama looked at him with fear suddenly, but Hinata shook his head, panting heavy.

“I’m fine,” he wheezed, “Fuck, do it… do it again.”

“No,” said Kageyama firmly, “God… you were turning purple—”

“I liked it,” finished Hinata, “One more time, do it one more time. And then I want you to stick your tongue inside of me.”

Kageyama looked at him unsure, but even he would admit that the sight of Hinata choking beneath him was incredibly _hot_. He vowed not to choke his boyfriend for too long, and then he was closing his thick fingers around his boyfriend’s neck again, snaking his other hand down to Hinata’s cock and gripping the base.

“You ready, babe?” he asked and Hinata nodded eagerly with a smile. Tobio slowly began to tighten his grip, beginning a steady pace with his other hand, bobbing his hand up and down Hinata’s cock. He could hear the other boy’s strangled moans as Hinata closed his eyes, hands flying up to Kageyama’s hand around his neck again as he felt that feeling of panic all over again. He pushed it down once more, reminding himself that his boyfriend would never hurt him, and then he felt lust and pleasure overtake that feeling as Kageyama thumbed at his tip again.

Once again, Kageyama heard that moan underneath the desire to breath, felt Hinata’s throat spasming under the weight of his fingers, and when Hinata slowly opened teary eyes, Kageyama felt his dick jump.

But then, he slowly leaned over him, saw the shakiness of Hinata as he tried to breathe, and then he was kissing him again, felt Hinata trying to suck in air as he kissed over his lips, and then Hinata was cumming again, a second orgasm finding him at the pleasure of Kageyama choking him as well as thrusting a fist over his hard cock.

Kageyama pulled away immediately, shocked as he unconsciously loosened his grip around his boyfriend’s neck, looking down at where his boyfriend had cum. Hinata felt his body spasm again with the ability to breathe, coughed a little and panted heavy as he began to come down from his second high, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“Fuck,” whispered Kageyama, and then Hinata could stand it no longer. He raised his knees to his chest again and begged,

“Eat me out,” Hinata cried, another tear squeezing from his eyes, “Please, please ‘Yama, put your tongue inside me… please…”

Kageyama, still stunned, quickly moved down the bed, grabbed a pillow and quickly forced it under Hinata’s hips, raising them before he blew hot air over Hinata’s tight hole. He figured it would look virginal since it had been so long since they’d had sex, and his thoughts were confirmed when he began to eye Hinata’s hole. He groaned, and immediately stuck his tongue out to lick once over Hinata’s colorless hole.

Hinata whined, throwing his head back and gripping the sheets. Kageyama smirked against him and began a steady lappi9ng of his tongue, moaning at the taste of him. Hinata’s hand flew up and he pinched at his own hard nipple, flicking at himself. Kageyama watched him do it, looked passed Hinata’s hardening cock and watched as Hinata whined when he rolled his bud between his fingers. The small gesture made Kageyama began to wiggle his tongue inside of Hinata, finding the action to be slightly difficult since Hinata was so tight.

“More,” cried Hinata, “Stick it in deeper.”

Kageyama huffed, sticking his tongue in all the way and groaning when Hinata’s walls squeezed around him once. The pressure made him begin to shoot his tongue in and out, starting a steady rhythm as he began to tongue-fuck his boyfriend.

“Oh,” gasped, “Oh fuck!”

Kageyama’s hands snaked up to Hinata’s thighs, holding them up. The pleasure Hinata was feeling made him want to clamp his legs around Kageyama’s head, but two strong hands forced him to keep his legs up and folded against himself. Kageyama licked wetly inside of him again, slurping around his rim and nibbling at the edges of him. Hinata whimpered at the feeling of his teeth rubbing against him carefully.

Hinata reached a hand down to begin gripping at Kageyama’s hair, tugging and pulling. Kageyama moaned, closing his eyes. He loved the feeling of Hinata tugging hard at his hair, loved the feeling of his hairs being yanked on his scalp.

Finally, Hinata could feel his belly pool with heat again, and he yanked on Kageyama’s hair hard enough to guide him out of his hole.

“Enough…” he panted heavy, “I want to cum with your cock inside me.”

Kageyama shuddered at the response, and then he was leaning up again to grab some lube from his desk drawer.

“Lean against the pillows,” Kageyama instructed, and Hinata sat up and scrambled to do so. He laid his head flat on a pillow, supporting his aching neck. Kageyama slathered his cock with lube, enough to make entering Hinata easy. He shifted on the bed, and Hinata raised his legs to his chest again, ready to be fucked. But Kageyama stopped him, smirking.

“Nuh uh,” he teased, “I’m going to test that flexibility you seem so smug on having.”

Puzzled, Hinata cocked his head to the side. Kageyama barked out a laugh.

“I know you know what I’m talking about,” Kageyama scolded, “Teasing me with your stupid thighs and shit.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” lied Hinata as a smirk settled on his lips. Kageyama wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

“Oh, I’ll show you what I mean, you little bitch,” snapped Kageyama, and Hinata hummed. Kageyama lowered one of Hinata’s legs, straightening it out flat on the bed. He then straddled his leg, coming in closer until he was raising Hinata’s hip a little, nudging his cock against his hole. Kageyama grabbed his other leg, that was still folded against his chest, and straightened it out until it was resting over his shoulder. Hinata moaned, and that was enough. Kageyama aimed his cock for Hinata’s tight entrance and then thrust halfway inside.

“God, yes,” purred Hinata and Kageyama licked his lips. Slowly, he forced himself further inside, watching Hinata’s face for any indications of hurt. But Hinata was loving it, giving Kageyama a sly smile that only encouraged the other boy in further. Kageyama seated himself fully inside of the other boy, swallowing hard and waiting a moment to begin rocking inside of Hinata.

He started slowly since the angle was awkward. But Hinata found pleasure just the same. He began to whine lowly, causing Kageyama to thrust his cock in a little harder, needing more friction.

“Kageyama,” begged Hinata, “Go harder.”

Kageyama growled, and then he was slapping his hips in even quicker, finding a comfortable angle and shoving his cock forcefully inside of the smaller boy. Hinata began to gasp loudly, throwing his head back with the pleasure of having his boyfriend’s thick cock nuzzled deep within him.

But that wasn’t it; Kageyama grabbed at the leg against his shoulder and gripped one hand against the ankle with the other hand at his thigh, closing his finger around the both of them the best he could. Kageyama slowly began to push his leg down, continuing his steady rhythm as he fucked hard deep inside of Hinata. The shorter boy felt the pull of his thigh as Kageyama forced his leg down, forcing it down farther and farther until Hinata’s leg was nearly flat beside his head.

Kageyama kept his leg there, putting all of his weight on Hinata’s raised leg, keeping his leg stretched far. He then began to pound his heavy cock faster inside of Hinata, who became a moaning mess with the new angle. He began to cry out, used the hand that wasn’t trapped around his raised leg to grab at Kageyama’s arm, moaning loudly.

“Fuck, that’s good,” grunted Kageyama as he thrust deeper still, slapping heavy into the boy underneath him. Hinata’s pants began heavier and heavier, louder and louder, and then he was using his other hand to help hold up the leg that Kageyama had stretched so far up.

Hinata’s whimpered were almost enough to make him cum on the spot, but Kageyama tried his best to keep his heavy thrusts consistent inside him. Hinata moaned once more, whining heavily as he squeezed his eyes shut in intense pleasure, focusing on his leg that was raised so high up.

The leg that was trapped underneath Kageyama began to quiver, and Hinata begged his body to hold off his orgasm. He’d be embarrassed if he came too early, and he tried to focus on anything else besides the feeling of Kageyama slapping wetly inside of him, or the drag of Kageyama’s cock as it punished him.

But then, Kageyama was pulling out, and Hinata felt the need to cry. But he didn’t have to wait long, because then Kageyama was pulling himself off of Hinata’s leg and shoving it upward like he had the other one.

And then, Hinata finally understood what the setter was trying to do. He groaned loudly and helped Kageyama to force both of his legs up, until they were both completely straight. Both of his legs were now forced completely straight up against his chest, and Hinata was completely bent in half.

“Fuck, yes,” moaned Kageyama, and he took a moment to look down at his boyfriend, admiring his flexibility. Then, he aimed his cock for Hinata’s hole again and continued his harsh pounding from before, having absolutely no mercy. Hinata actually began to scream, eyes screwed up in pleasure. The angle and position that Kageyama had him in allowed the other boy’s cock to shove inside impossibly deeper, and Hinata couldn’t help but scream at the feeling.

“Oh fuck, oh, yes!” screamed Hinata, and Kageyama smirked devilishly. He leaned himself over Hinata, using both of his hands to reach up and grip Hinata’s ankles, putting his weight completely on them. Hinata began to tear up, reaching his arms through his legs so that he could wrap them around Kageyama’s neck. “Don’t stop, don’t stop!”

“Fuck… incredible,” breathed Kageyama, “You’re so stretched, fuck.” He then lowered a hand down to touch over Hinata’s milky white thigh that, earlier, had taunted him so.

“Fuck me, fuck me—” whined Hinata.

“Look at you,” growled Kageyama, “begging for more…. What would our team say if they knew that I managed to make Karasuno’s ace go weak like this?”

“’Y-Yama—”

“What would they say, hm? If only they could hear you screaming for me like this—”

“K-Keep going, fuck—”

“Does it feel good, Hinata? To know that you’re my little toy, that you’re my little bitch—”

Hinata screamed at the words being thrown at him, and Kageyama only pushed his legs down further, biting his lip and looking down at his pathetic boyfriend.

“You asked for this,” hissed Kageyama, “Flaunting around practice like that and fucking teasing me… you knew exactly what would happen when you did that. You _knew_ that I’d take you, didn’t you? Because you’re a slut, Hinata. All you care about is having my cock in your ass—”

“Yes, yes, fuck me—”

“Say it,” demanded Kageyama, “Tell me what you are.”

Hinata whimpered, shakily answering, “I-I’m your little bitch—”

“Hm?”

“A-And,” continued Hinata, words being cut off when Kageyama’s cock finally found his prostate, “I’m a slut… f-fuck, I’m a huge slut for your cock, ‘Yama, oh fuck—”

“That’s right,” grunted Kageyama, “You belong to _me_ \--”

“Yes!” answered Hinata with a scream, thrashing about as Kageyama’s heavy slaps enthralled him, grunting and panting and crying out with the feeling of Kageyama’s cock hitting so deeply inside of him, “Yes, fuck, I’m yours, I’m all yours—”

Kageyama grunted heavy, watching sweat roll down his boyfriend’s forehead and soaking his bangs. He began thrusting inside even deeper, fucking harder into the small ginger beneath him. He didn’t need to answer his boyfriend; Hinata already knew what he would say.

The two of them felt a lurch deep within them, and they must have both known what was happening because, at the same time, the two of them shouted,

“Fuck yes! Cum inside me—”

“I’m gonna cum in your tight hole—”

The two stared at each other for a moment, before smiling and laughing a little. Kageyama never slowed his thrusts, slapping harshly inside of Hinata. The tightness and heat of Hinata’s warmth made his stomach churn, and he wanted so desperately to fill him up.

“Come on,” whined Hinata, “Cum inside me, ‘Yama, fuck—”

“I will,” groaned Kageyama, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum so hard inside you—”

Kageyama’s pounding became erratic and shallow as he felt his stomach pool. He longed to come inside of Hinata, throwing his head back and shoving even harder on him. Hinata licked his lips, felt so, so close, exhausted and panting harshly from having already come twice. So, he bit his lip harshly, quieting his moans lightly as he asked,

“D-Did you like seeing me stretch for you today, Kageyama?” he teased and Kageyama’s eyes snapped to his in a low growl.

“Fuck…”

“Did it make you hard,” continued Hinata, “Seeing me all stretched and bendy?”

“It made me mad,” answered Kageyama, slamming his cock harder against his boyfriend’s prostate, “Mad that I couldn’t lay you on the ground and fuck you right there—”

“Y-Yeah,” Hinata said, and Kageyama finally was pushed over the edge when he said, “I was thinking about having your cock inside me, I wanted you to fuck me so bad—”

Kageyama groaned, hips stuttering and shaking as he came hard inside of Hinata. The ginger could not stand it any longer, felt Kageyama’s sperm coat his prostate and then he was cumming, too, with a loud shout and a cry of Kageyama’s name. The two settled for a moment, feeling their orgasms take over them completely with heavy shudders and pants and then finally, _finally_ , Kageyama collapsed against him, dick still inside of his boyfriend.

They panted heavy, trying to catch their breaths. Sweat slid against sweat and Hinata could not move, exhaustion completely hitting him from having a third and final orgasm. For a long while, the two of them sat there together, molded together. Kageyama’s cock slipped out of Hinata, and the ginger began to squirm.

“H-Hey,” he huffed, “I’m getting uncomfortable now…”

“Sorry,” slurred Kageyama, and he lifted himself off of Hinata and fell beside him. Hinata finally lowered his aching legs, stretching them out and feeling them pop. He bent them a little, rolling them around.

The two sat there in silence for a while, Kageyama eventually snaking a hand down to entangle into Hinata’s. The redhead blushed a little (which seemed silly since they’d just talked incredibly dirty to one another) and turned his head to kiss once at Kageyama’s shoulder. The taller of the two thumbed over his fingers, feeling tired. He wished Hinata would want to stay over and debated asking him.

However, before Kageyama could even open his mouth, Hinata was already jumping on top of him, holding him down with a wide smile and a laugh.

“So,” he said sneakily, “How about that popcorn?”

**Author's Note:**

> My weakness= fucking ending and naming my works, omfg.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
